2017 North Cookie Ocean hurricane season
|first = First storm formed: March 2, 2017|second = Last storm dissipated: December 3, 2017|third = Strongest storm: Frank - 180 mph; 897 mbar|image = North Cookie Ocean basin.png|imagewidth = 222x222|imagecaption = The North Cookie Ocean basin.}} The 2017 North Cookie Ocean hurricane season started on January 1, 2017 and will end on December 31, 2017. Storms Hurricane Ana The season got off to a late start on March 2, when a tropical depression finally formed near Pony. The depression finally strengthened into the first storm of the year. Ana strengthened further into a 70 mph tropical storm before striking Pony. The storm lasted from March 2-4. Ana was upgraded to a hurricane in post-analysis in August of the same year. Tropical Storm Bret On March 26, the Oceanian Hurricane Center (OHC) began investigating an area of interest just off the coast of Southern Wuhu. The tropical wave began to enter favorable conditions on March 27, allowing increasing development. The tropical wave was entering waters of at least 80°F, much warmer than average in this area for March. The tropical wave became an invest on March 28, and the storm later became a tropical storm. The storm was named Bret, and had winds of 60 mph upon formation. Bret did not last long, however, and was sheared apart by March 31. Hurricane Cara On May 27, an invest formed just southeast of Rigela. The invest became a tropical depression on May 28 after continuous development. The depression was designated as Tropical Depression 03L. The depression moved slowly through southern Rigela, causing landslides and flash flooding. At least 26 people were killed in southern Rigela. 03L became a tropical storm on May 29, and was named Cara. Tropical Storm Cara moved out of Rigela that evening, and moved into Cookie Bay, where favorable conditions continued to fuel Cara's intensity. On May 30, conducive conditions led to Cara becoming a hurricane. Hurricane watches and warnings were issued for Southern OUS and all of Parma. Cara had attained winds of 100 mph by May 31, making Cara the strongest May storm in more than half a decade. As Cara moved over central Cookie Bay, many residents were evacuated off of the coasts of Northern Parma, Southern Bedford, and Colossians. Residents of other states were warned of high rip currents. Two indirect fatalities occurred in Sandy, when two people were swept away by high tide. High rip currents brought them down, and they drowned. Cara attained winds of 115 mph on June 1, just 200 miles off of the coast of Kingston, BD, OUS. Cara struck Tiki as a major hurricane, causing major damage to small southern coastal villages and towns. Port Tiki sustained minor flooding, and the practice for the Port Tiki 500 was postponed. Cara attained a peak intensity of 125 mph and 954 millibars before making landfall on the OUS/Parma border. Up to at least $1.4 billion in damages occurred and the lives of 42 people were taken. Cara caused extreme damage to the Serbia region, particularly the city of Olympus, where major landslides occurred. Over 1,200 people died in Parma from landslides, mudslides, and the worst flooding witnessed in hundreds of years in the country. Cara dissipated on June 3, over the toe cap of Bedford. Hurricane Donovan On August 9, a tropical disturbance emerged off the coast of Pony. After a trail of failing disturbances, this wave became Invest 93L. Invest 93L entered a favorable environment and became a tropical storm on August 10. The tropical storm was named Donovan. Donovan barely held onto TS status for a couple of days before becoming a hurricane on August 12. Donovan began to intensify after stalling for almost 18 hours. Winds of 100 mph were recorded from a buoy near Wuhu. Hurricane watches and warnings were issued for the western coast of Wuhu. A visible eye formed on the same day, as winds of 105 mph were recorded. Strengthen began to slow, and Donovan began to encounter northerly shear. This eroded the upper part of Donovan. Donovan attained winds of 115 mph before weakening as it moved towards Wuhu. On August 15, Donovan made landfall in Wuhu as a Category 1 hurricane. Moderate to major flooding occurred from Donovan. Only seven fatalities have been reported. After striking Wuhu, Donovan became extra-tropical on August 16. Tropical Storm Emily On August 15, a tropical wave formed off of Rigela. The wave was designated as Invest 94L on the same day. 94L began to conceal a circulation on August 16. A reconnaissance flight noticed the closed circulation on August 17, and investigated the system once more. Winds of 40 mph and a pressure of 1005 millibars was recorded. The Oceanian Hurricane Center (OHC) coordinated with the states of Sandy and South Sandy. The individuals agreed to allowing the OHC to issue tropical storm warnings for the two states. A tropical storm watch was in effect for Colossians and North Sandy. The storm was upgraded into a tropical storm following these actions, and was named Emily. Emily strengthened more that evening, attaining 45 mph winds and a pressure of 1001 mbar. Some more slight strengthening occurred before Emily made landfall on South Sandy. Emily weakened into a tropical depression on August 18 as it was over land. Later that day, Emily weakened into a remnant low and dissipated over the Vèjojo Desert. Hurricane Frank On August 18, a tropical storm formed just 45 miles west of Pony. The tropical storm was named Frank, and was expected to traverse the ocean as a very intense hurricane. On August 19, Frank began to clear out an eye and was upgraded to a high-end Category 1 hurricane. According to the forecasts, Frank is not expected to hit any major land areas. Later that evening, rapid intensification ensued and Frank became a Category 4 hurricane.Rapid intensification continued to occur, which allowed Frank to become a 175 mph Category 5 hurricane. Residents of Southern Rigela, especially in the resort city of Coracano, were evacuated due to the path of Frank coming toward the southern tip of that country. Frank attained a pressure of 897 mbar that evening, which led to Frank becoming the second-strongest storm on record in the basin. Many federal emergencies were declared before the storm had any effects anywhere. The countries of Rigela and Mirumia declared national emergencies due to the expected impact of those countries. The Indigo Islands also declared an emergency ahead of time. On August 21, Frank remained a Category 5 hurricane with 170 mph winds and a pressure of 916 mbar. The same afternoon, Coracano, Rigela took a direct hit with 165 mph winds. 34 fatalities have been reported as of now. Damages are only at $1.6 million, making Frank the least-costly tropical cyclone to hit Rigela. Frank then scraped the Indigo Islands, where only $100 million occurred in damages. Frank then made a curved path towards Mirumia on August 22. On August 24, Frank made landfall on Mirumia, causing minimal damage, as Frank had weakened into a Category 1 hurricane. On the same morning, Frank became extra-tropical. Hurricane Gracie Tropical Storm Herman Hurricane Irene Hurricane Jim Hurricane Kayla Tropical Storm Linus Hurricane Marcia Tropical Storm Nate Tropical Storm Odalys Storm names This was the same list used in 2011, minus the name Nate, which replaced Noel after it was retired. Names in gray have not been used yet. Names that are not retired in the spring of 2018 will be used again in 2023. Retirement On March 30, 2018, the names Cara, Frank, and Jim were retired. They were replaced with Catherine, Fabian, and Jamal for 2023. Season effects